Dieing Car
by Princess Twinkie
Summary: Bella's truck dies. Edward helps her look for a new one. She refuses to stop driving. One shot. Enjoy


**_Author's Note_**: I was bored, I want the car though it's to expensive. I want to drive forever and ever never stopping.

**_Disclaimer_**: I obviously don't own Twilight because if I did I would be writing the sequel to it, not anticipating the sequel in great pain.

My faithful truck finally gave up. After living many long years it dies as I was riding

home from school this afternoon. I should have suspected, I really should have, with all the

noises it was making this morning. I mean the truck is ancient and naturally sputters and spouts.

But when I turned it on this morning it not only sputtered and spouted but turned on with a

bang, a big obnoxious bang! I reached school perfectly well, with a few occasional minnie bangs

to accompany me. Edward was out hunting with Alice and Emmet; otherwise I could have gotten

a ride to school with him at terrifying speeds. The day went on suggesting no reason for me to

fear the death of my truck. English was quite easy considering it was a review of everything I had

learned so far. I didn't pay much attention in Government for two reasons really. One, Jess

wouldn't stop talking about her date with Mike last night, and two, I really hate the class, not as

much as Trig though. I was taking Spanish for my foreign language, it was either Spanish or

Latin, in Phoenix I took French. The bell rang signaling lunch. I sat quietly listening to the chatter

around me. Curse Edward! I could be sitting with him right now having an intelligent

conversation with him, rather then having Lauren glare daggers at me, and watching Jess make

goo goo eyes at Mike. After lunch I headed to biology, we were watching a movie I had already

seen. I walked to gym, wondering what perilous activity we were to do today. To my surprise

(and delight) we had a free period. Instead of endangering everybody's life by joining the game

of dodge ball that they choose to set up, I sat out and watched. My day went fairly well, nothing

to suggest that a tragedy was to take place.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to watch the unceremonious crushing of

my truck," I announced to Charlie and Edward, as we stood behind the fence of the junkyard,

watching my truck being crushed.

"It was just a silly truck," Edward commented rolling his eyes.

"Bella, you are definitely going to need a new car, therefore you should go car shopping

as soon as possible. I also decided that I am willing to pay half the cost as long as the price is

within a reasonable price range of course," Charlie told me. I stared at him, he not only bought

me the truck, but was willing to pay half the price of a new car!

"You spoil me to much dad!" I yelled hugging him.

"Well, you'll be going off to college soon, then I won't be able to," He replied

embarrassed. He left then, taking one last look at the crushed up truck.

"Want me to help you look for one?" Edward asked exited, I knew he not only wanted to

buy a car just to help me, but it was his hobby.

"Sure, I don't know anything about cars," I replied.

He grinned, "Perfect, I'll take you this Saturday."

The rest of the week went by very slowly, and when Friday night finally arrived I could hardly

fall asleep. I woke up to see that it was a brilliant morning out. Edward was already in my room,

what did I expect he was here all night.

"Ready?" He asked after I finished eating breakfast.

"Yep, let's go," I replied excited.

The second we stepped into the car buying place, I saw the cutest car that I immediately

knew I must have.

"That one! That one!" I shrieked tugging on his sleeve. It was a Volkswagen Beetle

Convertible. It was black, with a gold line on both sides.

"It's your choice," He replied, although I saw him staring at a black Lexus parked a few

feet away.

I signed the contract once Edward had argued the price down to half of its original price.

I was giddy with excitement as I walk to the car, the salesman had handed me the keys quite

reluctantly considering he saw me trip eight times on non existent particles of air. I sped home (a

first for me), with Edward in the next lane yelling at me to slow down. I ignored him and

continued driving and I never stopped driving from that day onward, thank god the car was

solar powered. Edward continued to chase after me but I never stopped driving.


End file.
